codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Yumi Ishiyama/Gallery: Season 2
>> More images of Yumi in Season 1 Earth tumblr_lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo10_r1_500.jpg|Yumi waving at Ulrich. Yumi 0139.jpg|Sleeping with her pet Totoro. XD.png|Yumi asking William about love. Yumi 0075.jpg|Yumi blushing. Meet the New Boy.jpg|Yumi's new classmate, William Dunbar, talks to her. Yumi in the Boiler Room.jpg|Yumi, in a weak condition, answers Ulrich's question about William. Yumi 0056.jpg|Yumi driving a car. New Order William and Yumi image 1.png|Walking with William. Exploration Yumi walking with her parents image 1.png|With her parents going to school. Exploration Yumi sneaking home image 1.png|Sneaking into the house. New Order Yumi and William image 1.png Yumi_0002.jpg Yumi_0048.jpg Yumi_0049.jpg Yumi 0057.jpg Yumi Eating.jpg|Odd in Yumi's body eating Sushi with fork. Yumi 0102.jpg Yumi 0099.jpg Yumi 0098.jpg Yumi 0094.jpg Yumi 0081.jpg Yumi 0079.jpg|Giving roses to William. Yumi 0040.jpg Yumi 0041.jpg Yumi 0117.jpg Yumi 0112.jpg|Yumi with wet hair. Yumi 0111.jpg Yumi 0110.jpg|Yumi about to dry her hair. Yumi 0109.jpg Yumi 0108.jpg Yumi 0107.jpg Yumi 0106.jpg Yumi 0105.jpg Yumi 0104.jpg Yumi 0142.jpg Yumi 0138.jpg Yumi 0129.jpg|Yumi on her phone. Yumi 0118.jpg Saint Valentines Day Yumi kisses William image 1.png|Yumi kisses William. Saint Valentines Day Yumi and Aelita with the necklace image 1.png|Yumi seems to like it. Chainon Manquant 395.jpg|Yumi gives Sissi tickets to the Subsonics. Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png|She can't get to him! Chainon Manquant 378.jpg|Yumi collapses after arriving back on Earth. Ultimatum Principal grab Yumi.png|Yumi grabbed by Mr. Delmas in Ultimatum. Ultimatum Yumi talk quietly.png|Talking quietly to Ulrich on the phone. A Fine Mess Yumi in a new style image 1.png|Odd in Yumi's body messing up with her clothes in A Fine Mess. A Fine Mess Starting to vanish image 1.png|Yumi starting to vanish. Yumi 0038.jpg|Reading Kadic newspaper. WilliamYumi.jpg|William flirting with Yumi. Are you okay.jpg|Asking Ulrich if he's okay. She's getting cold.jpg|Informing William that she's getting cold. Yumi manhole.jpg|Yumi making the peace sign. Virtual Tumblr lx5f1yHyIT1r7qs82o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzaibn7TpW1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg Yumi overwing.jpg tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo2_1280.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo4_250.png tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg Yumi 0233.jpg Yumi 0236.jpg Yumi 0235.jpg Yumi 0234.jpg Yumi 0237.jpg Yumi_02246A.png Dfvd.png 539px-Episodio29.jpg XANAs Kiss Protect Yumi image 1.png Tumblr lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo11 r1 400.jpg Yumi 0097.jpg Yumi 0089.jpg XANA 284.jpg IMG_1251.PNG IMG_1252.PNG IMG_1250.PNG IMG_1230.PNG|Yumi pilots the Overboard in Tip-Top Shape To the key!.jpg Exploration Yumi trips the key image 1.png|Yumi activates the key in Exploration. Xanas kiss Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|Yumi and Ulrich in the Desert Sector. Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png Routine 352.jpg Surmenage 246.jpg A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png A Great Day Boom goes the monster image 1.png A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Yumi is saved by Ulrich image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png Codigo 11.jpg Un grand jour 217.jpg A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png A Fine Mess No gravity in Sector 5 image 1.png A Fine Mess Glitchy on Lyoko image 1.png Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi reaches the Key image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi about to use her Fan image 1.png Yumi_0360.jpg Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png Déjà Vu Being chased by Flying Mines image 2.png Esprit frappeur 255.jpg Desordre_339.jpg Yumi and Ulrich in the Mountain Sector surrounded by the fog.png >> More images of Yumi in Season 3 Category:Yumi Category:Season 2 Category:Gallery